Banderilla
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Un viaje soñado por su prometida hará que Ranma solo pueda pensar en una cosa. One Shot para el reto de imágenes de Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica de Facebook.


Pocas veces Akane tenía oportunidad de viajar a algún sitio y ahora todo había coincidido, de forma que se sentía emocionada. Visitar el festival de las Hortensias del Parque Gongendo en Saitama, era algo que durante muchos años había esperado, sobre todo porque sus padres antes de nacer Kasumi, habían hecho ese recorrido hasta ese lugar. Era una larga travesía, pero la madre de Akane había expresado a Soun en aquel entonces, que le haría muy feliz, y si había algo sagrado para Akane, era precisamente lo que su difunta madre había amado y soñado. Así que ahora, siendo una joven adulta y junto con su prometido, eso había pedido para celebrar los cumpleaños de ambos. Mayo es un mes donde los cerezos están floreciendo y las hortensias están abriendo apenas, de manera que era el momento perfecto y aunque Ranma hizo cara de no entender porqué querría Akane ir hasta Saitama, decidió no objetar.

Después de todo el asunto de su boda fallida y el subsecuente tiempo de espera, Ranma no había mencionado nada más sobre el compromiso y de aquello, habían pasado ya dos años. Sentía que si bien no había mencionado nada sobre el casamiento con Akane, era algo que no había necesidad de mencionar. Él la quería. Esa era la verdad. Tenía un genio de los mil demonios y a veces solía no entenderla, pero ya no era capaz de culparla a ella por ser él un torpe para relacionarse interpersonalmente. Ranma había madurado un poco y entendía que Akane sentía la necesidad de sentirse amada y hermosa porque nadie la había hecho sentir así por ella misma. Así que después de un momento de meditar el deseo de Akane de aquel viaje, Ranma no objetó. Acordaron llevar una tienda y acampar bajo el cielo de Saitama, para lo que rentarían un espacio en el area permitida para tal fin del parque. Podrían disfrutar uno o dos dias del festival y luego volverían a Nerima.

Aquella noche antes de partir, Akane se acostó satisfecha y amaneció feliz de haber convencido a Ranma de acompañarla hasta allí. Era como revivir algo que su madre había adorado.

Durante la travesía, primero en tren y luego en un pequeño autobús, Ranma parecía casi estarle dando espacio a Akane y habló poco, tratando de no contrariarla. Era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos desde hacía mucho tiempo y que Soun había dado su autorización para dejar a los prometidos salir juntos. Parecían llevarse mejor y aunque no se había vuelto a hablar del compromiso, parecía también que era algo que todos daban por hecho, como si ya ni siquiera hubiese la necesidad de discutirlo.

Akane estaba realmente contenta y llevaba a Ranma de aquí a allá, contemplando el parque desde el instante en que entraron.

\- Mira, Ranma, de aquel lado hay una competencia de hortensias, ¿Por qué no vamos? - Pidió Akane desde casi el momento de entrar.

\- Si, pero ¿No tienes hambre? Hace mucho calor y deberíamos comer algo. Por allí hay varios puestos, ¿Qué dices? _Yo invito_ \- Ranma parecía realmente amable y ya que se mostraba así pocas veces, había que tomar la oportunidad.

\- Sí, es buena idea. ¡Mira, un puesto de _tamagoyaki_! - Akane corrió al área de la comida, en tanto Ranma la seguía con mucho menos vigor; odiaba realmente el calor y eso le había hecho perder el entusiasmo, pero la sonrisa de Akane pocas veces permanecía en su rostro de porcelana por mucho tiempo y él se había propuesto, en su fuero interno, hacerla feliz a cualquier costo.

El aroma era exquisito. Entre la mantequilla y el huevo que era cocinado lentamente en una cuadrada sartén para darle su forma característica, el cebollín, la mayonesa y la pimienta, aquello realmente parecía una delicia. La boca de Ranma comenzó a hacerse agua y no pudo hacer nada excepto pedir dos en una especie de conos para tal fin. Una vez que les entregaron el tamagoyaki, caminaron más profundamente en el área y hallaron fortuitamente un puesto de salchichas.

No eran las salchichas comunes, fritas y bañadas en mostaza o aderezo. Aquellas salchichas estaban capeadas. Akane hizo una cara de "Quiero eso" y Ranma, de nueva cuenta, no objetó. Compró cinco.

Olían muy bien y ahora realmente se le había abierto el apetito, así que le pasó una a Akane, que la observó humeante, caliente y apetitosa.

La aderezó con salsa de tomate y mayonesa y se la llevó a la boca con fruición.

Ranma quedó con la boca abierta al observar cómo los labios de su prometida se cerraban sobre la lisa y dorada superficie del capeado y partían la salchicha delicadamente; por alguna razón, estuvo a nada de babear y una fuerte erección se hizo presente entre sus piernas.

_Tan fuerte que el hambre se le había ido._

\- Oye, Akane... ¿Te parece si comemos y vamos a instalar la tienda?

\- ¿Por qué? Se ve divertido el lugar.

\- Podemos verlo _mañana._

Por segunda vez, Akane volvió a llevarse la salchicha a la boca y un sonido de placer salió de su garganta, lo que puso aún más excitado a Ranma.

_Akane lo notó, pero se hacía del rogar._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que quería estar a solas con Ranma y aquella era la ocasión perfecta._

_Este es un fanfic muy rapidito para el grupo de Ranma Latinoamérica que con esta imagen lanzó un reto. El que sigue también es para el grupo y sus maravillosas integrantes a quienes siempre agradeceré su dulzura y amabilidad conmigo._

_Saludos _? ﾟﾌﾸ


End file.
